


Dog Days

by sleaterqinney



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Wayhaught, F/F, Fluff, Nicole gets a dog!, Wynonna is involved!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleaterqinney/pseuds/sleaterqinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When she daydreamed of Charlie, she remembered Nicole sneaking pieces of chicken from her plate to her new dog during their date when she thought Waverly wasn’t looking." </p><p>Or, Nicole gets a new pup to keep her cat company. Waverly is head over heels and her open love of Charlie the dog reveals her newfound relationship with Nicole in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a photo of Katherine Barrell and her dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets a dog!

Waverly found herself daydreaming, thinking, _I love her_ frequently throughout the day, distracting herself from research and revenants. 

She had to pause, qualifying the intimidating thought and identifying “her” as Charlie. She worried she would slip and attribute that love to the woman sharing a home with Charlie… 

Nicole adopted a dog last week. Her name was Charlie. 

Charlie was a small dog, aged about 2 years but Nicole, adorably, still called the spotted girl her “pup.” The dog was over a full year older than Nicole’s grumpy, sulking cat who outgrew the title of kitten after a week of settling into Nicole’s life. With Charlie’s energy and expressive love, Waverly couldn’t imagine Nicole calling her anything other than her puppy for years to come. She hoped to still be in both their lives the day Nicole would finally qualify Charlie as some kind of adult dog – or maybe her “old girl” which she already called her cat, jokingly.

It made Waverly smile, it made Waverly’s heart soar to see Nicole love this dog so openly and fully. When she daydreamed of Charlie, she remembered Nicole sneaking pieces of chicken from her plate to her new dog during their date when she thought Waverly wasn’t looking. When she daydreamed of Charlie, she hoped for more time spent with her owner, in good company of an enthusiastic puppy.

“Good thing you got a girl dog,” Waverly joked the day Nicole introduced her girlfriend to her new housemate. Nicole explained that she wanted a friend for her cat who seemed lonely now that Nicole was earning more responsibility and time at the station. “Nedley told me your cat doesn’t like men.” She smiled up at her new girlfriend.

Nicole had called her that day – Waverly liked that Nicole called her frequently; Champ only ever texted her, and briefly. It was early and she insisted Waverly leave the station to meet her at her place for a surprise. Waverly was greeted by a wagging tail and a long, canine tongue lapping enthusiastically at her shoes.

It took her a moment to compose herself out of the excitement of meeting this new dog – hands all over her fur, petting her with a wide grin – to register what Nicole was wearing. She had her hair down, wearing a black snapback. She had on a sky blue hoodie and tight jeans. She looked stunning, casual. Their relationship was still new and seeing Nicole out of uniform still gave her butterflies. Every new outfit she saw Nicole wear revealed something new to Waverly. That day, it revealed to Waverly that Nicole had a small collection of snapbacks she kept in occasional rotation. That day, it revealed to Waverly that she had a thing for women in snapbacks. 

It was exciting and scary for Waverly to uncover new layers of her sexuality but Nicole was happy to guide her through it all. 

They spent the morning into the afternoon playing with and indulging Charlie in Nicole’s small front lawn. They stole glances at each other often, offering smiles and kisses in return. 

 

“Hey, Wave, why is your lockscreen wallpaper a picture of Charlie and Officer Haught?”

Waverly scrambled when she registered that Wynonna had mistaken her sister’s phone for her own.

Waverly had taken a photo of Nicole and her dog in Nicole’s kitchen and she loved it. Charlie’s mouth was open and frantic and Nicole’s wide smile dented her cheeks in the deep dimples Waverly admired. She had taken the photo to capture the perfect day basking in the honeymoon phase of her relationship and the adoption of a loving Charlie into both of their lives. She saved the photo as her lockscreen.

Waverly covered her mouth in shock, caught, as Wynonna’s fell open, connecting the dots.

“You little, shitty, little liar!” 

“I haven’t lied to you since we were kids,” Waverly countered. 

“You purposefully withheld information from your older sister,” Wynonna stuck out her tongue at the younger Earp. “That’s a total lie.”

“Wait,” Waverly stopped Wynonna, realization hitting her. “How do you know Nicole’s dog’s name?”

“I helped her pick Charlie up from the Purgatory rescue.”

“I’m sorry, who withholds information now?” Waverly asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Waverly comes out publically and domestic pet-store shopping with Wayhaught!


End file.
